


She's Back

by para_dox_normal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cassie North - OC, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crack Idea Turned Story, Famous Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fashion Design Student Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Inverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Lila salt, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Major Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Likes Puns, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug goes off, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug goes to New York, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous ladybug oc - Freeform, Mouse Hero, New girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, North AU, Original Character(s), Original Miraculous Holder Character(s) - Freeform, Original Miraculous Ladybug Character(s) - Freeform, Original Mouse Miraculous Holder (Miraculous Ladybug) - Freeform, Other, POV Original Character, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Salt, class salt, ml class salt, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para_dox_normal/pseuds/para_dox_normal
Summary: (ON HIATUS)What if Marinette wasn't in Françoise Dupont in the first place? What if someone had been in her place? And what if she develops a... stronger... personality while away from her class? The fashion world changes people after all. Cassie North is Marinette's best friend, and the only person Marinette kept communications with when she left back in 6ème. (11 years old) Because of Cassie being in Marinette's place, and Marinette immediately seeing through Lila's bs when Cassie talked about it, Lila now has her sights on a particular Cassie North. Of course Marinette somehow hears about this. So now Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka the famous designer MDC and secret hero of Paris, is back, and she has a bone to pick with her best friend's class, especially a certain Lila Rossi.Marinette, or MDC, or even Ladybug, was going to absolutely destroy anyone who dared hurt the girl named Cassie North. Lila Rossi would rue the day that she dared screw with Marinette’s best friend.(I call this the North AU)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Female OC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & OC
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276





	She's Back

Cassie sighed, looking at Adrien longingly. He sat right in front of her, and it was a dream come true. Her closest friend, who loved fashion, didn’t know who he was until Cassie showed her a picture of him modeling Gabriel Agreste’s designs! And only then did her friend remember him as, “Gabriel Agreste’s son/model.” It was almost terrifying. 

Anyway, Cassie’s friend was going to be surveying the school, to check out if it was for her soon. Cassie hoped that she would decide to stay.

Cassie’s thoughts were brushed away by her other best friend Alya, who was also her deskmate. With Alya and Cassie’s other friend, Cassie had much more of a backbone then she had when the school started. She had bent to Chloe’s will so easily, but Alya helped her stand up for herself. 

Sadly, things had been rocky recently, as a new girl who’s name was Lila Rossi had been spewing lies left and right. Cassie almost fell for it, but after ranting to her friend about how awesome the new italian was, her friend had called bs, and Cassie, ever believing in her closest friend, did some research and found out the truth. Adrien knew as well, but that was only because he saw Ladybug chastise Lila about lying(about being a superhero-or being descended from one) after Lila had parted with the model after meeting up after her first day of school.

Cassie had only been passing by, on the way to her friend’s house, but she had seen Lila buy a fake miraculous, dump Adrien’s book into a trash can, and saw him see Lila get gently told-off by Ladybug after the two girls thought he was gone.

Because of this, Cassie had told Adrien of what she saw and how she planned to out the little liar. But Adrien had told her not to expose her, and that they were in it together. Cassie had agreed, starstruck at her celebrity crush, but her friend later told her the flaws of the “high road,” and told Cassie to wait and collect evidence.

And because of Cassie staying quiet, never having a chance to call out Lila, everyone was still friends with her and Lila hadn’t made a move against the blue-eyed-brunette. Cassie also conveniently had plans with her friend every time the liar was going to hang out with the group, but no one had noticed yet. Or so she thought.

“Dear audio diary, I feel like my friends are trusting Lila too easily. It’s getting a bit out of hand, and I really hope that M comes here soon. I’m not brave enough to speak up, and when I tried to talk to Alya about not posting the interview on Lila… She just said I was jealous. Does she not remember what I’ve done for her? I’ve gotten her interviews with Ladybug, well kind of, but I’ve done so much for her… And yet she still doubts me.” _Sigh._ “I hope that M gets here soon--oops said that already--and I hope that Alya starts to understand soon. Bug out, haha.”

Cassie was just about to end the diary entry when Lila entered the bathroom. Cassie gave a start and tapped her phone screen, then put it in her big pocket on the front of her short overalls.

“Hey Lila, I’m just heading out,” Cassie said nicely. 

“Hey to you too, but…” Lila started, “I’ve noticed that you try to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no! N-nothing at all! What a-are you talking about? Hahaha…” Cassie winced at her terrible acting.

A dangerous look passed through Lila’s features. It was clearly a warning. “ Are you sure?”

“...N-no..” Cassie knew she couldn't hide the truth. By the way Lila was looking at her, Cassie knew that if she didn’t say it then, then Lila would find out that she knew, and with Cassie's submissive nature, Lila would find out _now._ So, Cassie decided to channel M and try to be confident.

“I’d just like to be friends.”

“You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila!” Cassie blurted, making Lila gasp. “I can't prove it, but I know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, t-that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even s-stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, you and L-ladybug aren’t ‘b-besties!’”

“I only tell people what they want to hear.” Lila smirked, letting her “nice girl” persona slip from her person.

“I-it's called lying!” Cassie managed to retort.

“There's nothing you can do about it, anyway. People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear. If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all. You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me. You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today.”

Lila finished her little speech and sauntered out of the bathroom.

“I-I have t-to c-call M.”

_Riiinnnnngggg…._

_Riinnngggg…_

_“Yeah C?”_

_"..."_

_“THAT BITCH DID WHAT?!”_

_“_ **_I’ll be there in two days._ ** _"_


End file.
